


Fanfiction Terms

by MaeIsNotFine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord - Freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idk what I’m doing, Let’s Get Real, Title will most likely change, Umm I do say shit a lot ig, Why Did I Write This?, but this is what I got so, god how does one tag shit, terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeIsNotFine/pseuds/MaeIsNotFine
Summary: So getting into fanfiction can be hard. There is lots off different terms. I hope this helps. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (If anyone finds this lmao)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro (I guess)

Hello!

I’m Mae.

My discord, MaeIsNotFine#1733, if anyone reads this and has questions I guess.

I guess that, if anyone reads this that is, I should explain...

So, starting to read fanfiction can be hard. There are lots of terms and shit that are hard to understand. 

uh... anyway... I hope this helps... I honestly have no idea if people will read this or what... and I’m going to be completely honest and tell you that I’m writing this at 1 am est on my phone...


	2. Don’t Like, Don’t Read.

Don’t like, don’t read is as basic as you get and pretty self explanatory. Don’t like, don’t read mean that if you don’t like the story/fic, the tags, or anything else about it **don’t read it**. Honestly, don’t give the author shit or complain if you don’t like it _don’t read it_. Some authors pour their hearts into what they create and, really, if you want to bitch and complain prepared to most likely get ripped to pieces, some of us fic readers are... uhh... Anyway, don’t be a bitch.


	3. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I will start to add the tags I explain into my own tags. Idk if y’all wanna find something under that or what idc tbh.

Dead Dove: Do Not Eat one of the more... _difficult_ tags to explain...

Technical Explanation (aka what you get if you google it)  
  
”Dead Dove: Do Not Eat is a warning or tag used to indicate that a fanwork contains tropes or elements that may be deemed morally reprehensible without explicitly condemning the sensitive aspects.”

_Brought to You By:[Fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dead_Dove:_Do_Not_Eat)  
  
_

One Braincell Explanation  


”Basically stuff that is just considered big nonos in the real world morally wise.”

_Brought to You By: AAAA battery from Discord_


	4. Tropes

Tropes are common themes or plot ideas that are used like a [modern au](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe%20-%20Modern%20Setting/works). There are also relationship tropes like [enemies to friends to lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Enemies%20to%20Friends%20to%20Lovers/works). There are other kinds of tropes like the dark, gloomy character being with the bright, sunshine character (Credit to Nym from Discord). Long story short there are lots of common plot themes as there are plots the author has come up with.

List of [Tropes](https://fanlore.org/wiki/List_of_Tropes_in_Fanworks)


End file.
